


The one with daemons (or history needs some work)

by rhuanious



Series: Daemons Fusion [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhuanious/pseuds/rhuanious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta bits and pieces; things that are not part of a solid narrative, but necessary. Just thinking things through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with daemons (or history needs some work)

If Clarke’s family and Alpha station can have old recordings of american football, there is then 100% chance other stations have football recordings. World Cups, Premier League, MLS, UEFA, NWSL (let me dream) all of them until the world fell apart (the World Cup, mens at least, would totally go up till war absolutely made it impossible). Seriously, in 100 years football will likely be the american sport along with it already being the global sport, Clarke and her dad probably should have been watching football/soccer to begin with. 

Mecha is Brazilian and the entire point of this statement is that Finn would totally tell Raven to name her raccoon Neymar for the dramatic and amazing player from before the 2100s and the world ending. Or, Raven would argue, Pele, for being the best player ever. (“Neymar? He was great but he also flopped Finn, maybe more than your hair.”) She returns the favor and names Finn’s daemon Marta. 

Aside: players trained to stretch the hell out of their bonds, all daemons had to stay on the sidelines, or out of play, by at least 15 yards. Goalkeepers daemons were allowed to be on top of the net if small, behind or to the side if not. Manuel Neuer gave the officials fits because of how often his daemon came off the net to follow him.

Most fines and rules in sports came about from mistreatment and illegal means of stretching bonds, not steroids. Also, players were immediately banned for life if they touched another player’s daemon, no exceptions. Fights between daemons were not so strictly punished but they were not approved (imagine smaller daemons in hamster bowls rolling pell mell towards dogs and other larger daemons, facing off as players get in each others faces). 

Remember since their weren't daemons in space the videos were edited to make the sidelines of daemons vanish because not like there wouldn’t be the technology to do so (Sports television would have been easier to edit for daemons than any sort of entertainment tv). Polite society did not spent a lot of time talking about people’s daemons (it’s rude to focus on the heart someone can’t hide) so commentary rarely had to be edited. Friends yes, strangers no. Boundaries were important. Imagine how awful and creepy fans would be about daemons.. or don’t do that. There probably was not a lot of media on the Ark in this AU, given the idea that daemons were absent and something only old grands might mention.

**Author's Note:**

> If I want even a chance of an actual narrative in the main storyline rewrite, articulated world building is a must.


End file.
